Armin x Reader Will you be My Valentine?
by Arminforever2019
Summary: Its around that time of year when love is in the air...Valentines day! Eren decides to take Armin and Reader to a picnick on a hill, but will Reader-chan ever get the chance to be alone with Armin and confess her true feelings to him? this story has 4 chapters! i already got the chapters typed up so all I need to do now is update! enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**_I created this story back in February and I decided to post it on Fanfiction! this story has 4 chapters to it! hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! __** **Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful day in the world of Attack on Titan and nobody was being suicidal and venturing outside the walls. Everyone was happy today.

February was here and everybody was buying things for their Valentine's! Chocolate, stuffed plushies, books or whatever the person they liked was simply interested in.

Mikasa somehow gotten her hands on delicious and rare food. It wasn't plain bread and slop….but food such as….MEAT!!

Meat had become very rare during this time period. Not just anybody was able to get their hands on it. Meat was mostly handed to the higher ups or people who could actually afford it.

But meat was VERY expensive right now. You'd have to use a butload of money to get your hands on it.

Mikasa had come to realize how hard her friends had worked when training and venturing outside the walls as part of the scouting corps.

So she hung onto a lot of her money until she actually had enough to buy meat and some other expensive but delicious goodies.

She thought Eren, Armin and (name) needed a reward for all their efforts and how hard they've worked.

So she brought the goodies into her room in a scouts apartment and invited them over.

Mikasa had a small coffee table in her room and warmed up the food for their arrival and placed it all neatly on the table.

Eventually the door knocked, and there stood Eren, Armin and (name).

They began sniffing the air and their mouths eventually started drooling as they wondered where the wonderful smell was coming from.

"Hi you four. Come in, I have a surprise for you." Smiled Mikasa.

"A surprise? Dose the surprise have anything to do with the smell in the air?" Asked Eren, curiously.

"Yes. Come in." Mikasa backed up so her four friends could walk in and they all gasped upon the site that laid before them.

It was…. A coffee table filled with Meat, fish and other such rare food.

Their mouths drooled even more and Eren shouted,

"IS THIS A DREAM?!?!?!"

"No, Eren. This is real." Replied Mikasa.

"How did you get your hands on all of this, Mikasa?!" Asked Armin.

"I saved a lot of my money so I could reward you all for your hard work."

"Thanks Mikasa!" Smiled (name).

"It's no problem. You all just enjoy this feast." Smiled Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa, you are joining in on the feast too, right?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"May I?"

"Of course! After all, your the one who got your hands on all this food! If you ask me, there even looks to be enough for plenty of leftovers!" Pointed out Armin.

"Armin's right!" Agreed Eren. "There's plenty to go around. Have your share too Mikasa."

"ok."

With that, the five sat down on the floor crisscrossed and feasting on the food that was laid out on the coffee table and chowed down.

Eren eventually pauses his eating by the distraction that laid before him.

Armin was eating not in a regular manner….But in a cute manner.

(name) also paused and started staring at Armin.

Mikasa continued eating with small bites but her eyes scrolled over when she noticed everyone's attention fixed on Armin.

Armin wasn't munching. He wasn't gobbling. He wasn't slurping his food. But he was nomming his food.

He had a innocent cute smile on his face, slight small blushes painting each side of his cheeks with a grin, and he continued to nom at his food.

"Nom, nom, nom!" Nommed Armin.

Eren and (name) continued staring with wide eyes, not saying a word nor blinking. Mikasa only tilted her head at the two in confusion.

"Nom, nom, nom!" Armin continued to nom.

Eventually it was too much for the two and Eren screamed and (name) squealed…..

"CUTE!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!"

Armin just about choked on his food in surprise and startelement, not expecting anybody to burst out screaming and squealing at all.

He looked up to see both Eren and (name)'s faces blushed pink.

"Um….C-cute?! Ka-kaw...ii--!?!?" Armin's face became flustered.

Eren and (name) immediately clams their mouths shut with their hands with big eyes. Did they really say that?!

"N-NEVER MIND WHAT WE JUST SAID!! IT WAS NOTHING!!!" shouted both Eren and (name) insync, their eyes squinted shut and their faces gradually turning tomato red.

"O-ok?" Replied Armin as everyone continued to eat.

How could things turn so awkward so quickly?

 ** _The story might seem a bit weird at first, but as I update new chapters, plz read on! I promise it gets better_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the next chapter to this story! please enjoy!_**

The following day Mikasa was training back where sir Keith and his trainee soldiers were. She already graduated from trannies and signed up for the scouts but very often she still goes during her free time for training.

She has to become stronger so when the day comes that Eren, Armin or (name) is in danger, she could protect them.

There was still leftovers from yesterday's feast and Eren snuck into Mikasa's dorm, before then managed to steal her key away without her knowing and searched everywhere in the walled city of wall rose, to find Armin and (name).

He eventually found them. They were sitting on these tall bricks piled around a tree and they were currently talking about a book that Armin had in his hands. Eren thus approached them.

"Yo, Armin! (name)!" He waved his hand as he ran towards them.

"Oh-! Eren!" Smiled Armin, upon recognizing his childhood friend.

Armin's eyes scrolled from Eren's face, to the basket that Eren's hand held a firm grip on.

"Eren? What's in the basket?" Armin's eyes stayed fixed on the basket.

Eren smirked with a chuckle.

"Some leftovers of the food Mikasa shared with us last night. I managed to get a hold of her room key without her even noticing, and I put all the remainder of the food into the basket!"

"Y-YOU WHAT-!?!?!!??!" Armin nearly screamed.

People nearby started to stare and Eren grabbed Armin by the ear and whispered quite loudly….

"Not that loud!"

"But Eren, why did you do that?!" (name) questioned Eren's intention.

"Isn't it obvious? So we could sneak off towards some hill and have ourselves a picnic!"

"Wi-without Mikasa?!" Armin was quite surprised.

"She's annoying! She always treats me like I'm some snot nosed toddler!" Eren shouted in anger.

He hated it when Mikasa always babied him or tried doing everything for him or following him wherever he went.

"Common Eren! You are better than this!"

"So you actually want Mikasa to tag along, Armin!?" Eren was in no good mood. For some strange reason, he was very grumpy just thinking about Mikasa.

"N-never mind. Let's go." Said Armin, fearing to anger Eren any farther or to get himself in a huge argument fight or worse with Eren.

"Alright! Let's go! (name), are you ready?" Eren turned his attention to the quiet girl.

"Ready!" She smiled. But behind that cute smile, she felt the same way. As Armin. She feels guilty about leaving Mikasa out of the picnic. She would have surely wanted to come along to if she knew about this.

Everyone was eating currently on a grassy hill, devouring the rest of the leftovers.

(name) was just hoping in her heart and mind that Mikasa wouldn't mind the three of them doing this, once she found out and gobbled up the food.

Armin ate the food very slowly. He was feeling far more guilty than Eren and (name) about eating and sneaking out the food without Mikasa's permission and going out on a picnic without her.

"Hey, Armin? Are you ok? Your not eating very much of your food. Are you not hungry? I can help you finish the rest." offord Eren.

"I….guess." Armin replied quite gloomingly and passed the remaining plate of meat to Eren.

And right before Eren could take a bite out of the meat….

(Name) swiftly grabbed the plate away from Eren and scolded….

"Eren, don't be greedy! Let Armin have the rest of his meat!"

"SINCE WHEN AM I EVEN GREEDY TO BEGIN WITH!?!?!" barked Eren.

"Here, Armin." (name) smiled and handed the plate of meat back to Armin.

"T-thanks, (name)." Thanked Armin as he took the plate of meat from her.

"Um….are you going to use the basket for anything else Eren?" Armin curiously asked Eren.

"Ah, no. Why, do you want to save your meat for later?"

"Yes. Is that... Alright?"

"No problem!" Smiled Eren.

So Armin put the plate and the remainder of the meat back in the basket.

While Armin was doing so, Eren suddenly takes the rest of the plates Down a hill and over by a river and dumps all the dirty plates into it.

A sound of splashing enters Armin's ears and he lifts his head up and glanced around, noticing Eren and the plates gone and (name) watching something below the hill.

"(name)….what are you watching?" Armin asked suspiciously.

"I think Eren's dumping the dirty plates into the river!" She points out.

"W-what!?!?!" Armin screamed and hurried over besides (name) to take a peek at what was below the hill.

And sure enough, there was Eren, dumping all the dirty plates in the river, which got pushed away with a small current.

"Eren!! What are you doing!?!?!" Armin screams.

Eren turns his head and replies,

"I'm getting rid of the dish's!"

"Eren, that is not how you get rid of the dish's!!" With that remark, Armin hurries down the hill to stop Eren from throwing any more dish's into the river.

"There was a trashcan Right there!" Armin pointed towards a trashcan nearby.

"...Oh." replied Eren.

"You shouldn't be so lazy!" Added Armin.

"I wasn't! This was the only thinkable place for me to put the dishes! I didn't even know there was a trash can right there!" Remarked Eren.

"Then you should pay more attention to your surroundings, Eren."

Eventually after Armin and Eren's little talk, they grabbed out nets.

"Armin, what are the nets for?" (name) asked curiously.

"They're meant to catch bugs. In this case we are going to use them to catch butterflies. Are you interested in joining me and Eren?" Armin offord.

"But….I haven't seen a single butterfly this whole time we've been here."

Suddenly out of nowhere a butterfly flew towards (name) and landed itself onto her nose.

"I guess sometimes you just have to look a bit harder." Smiled Armin.

After that, the butterfly flew off and more started coming.

So for a long good while, Eren, Armin and (name) would be catching butterflies with their nets.

They all had fun. But eventually they all had to take a break and sit back down in the grass.

They talked for a while, laughed, had fun together and eventually Eren thought up another game the three could do.

"Wanna do a game Armin and (name)?"

"What game is that, Eren?" Armin tilted his head to the side.

"It's called 'the rolling down the hill game'!" Replied Eren, quite excitedly.

"The rolling down the hill game? Eren, I honestly don't think that is a real name to a actual game." Smarty pointed out.

"Well it is in my book!" Eren barked back.

"ok, ok! So….what do we do in this game, Eren?"

"Common, Armin! Where's that brain of yours? Weir suppose to just roll down a hill! Just like the title of the game says! It's a race rolling down the hill to see who rolls to the bottom first." Eren explained.

"That sounds fun!" (Name) leaned her body closer to the two, finding the game very interesting and exciting.

"Well….I guess we can give it a try. As long as no one gets hurt." Armin revealed his worried side.

"Ah, don't worry Armin! Nobody's going to get hurt! Let alone die from a silly game as, 'the rolling down the hill game'.

Suddenly Eren's comment made Armin worry even more.

"Eren-!" Scolded (name).

"What!? What did I say?!" Shouted Eren.

(name) remained silent for a moment and then went over to Armin's side.

"Don't worry, Armin! It'll be fun! You'll see!"

"ok."

"Armin, have you ever even played this game in your life!?"

"Eren, that's rude!" scolded (name).

"What? I'm just wondering."

"You know what, Eren? You've been being very rude Today. Are you out of character or something?" (name) questioned.

"Shut it!! I'm not out of character! If anyone here is, it's you!"

"Eren….that's mean." the girl's feelings was easily hurt.

"C-common guys! Let's get along and roll down the hill already." Armin tried to stop any more disputes from happening.

Eren and (name) looked at each other for another short second before responding….

"...ok."

Soon enough they began rolling down the hill.

Armin started yelling uncontrollably while (name) would giggle and shout…

"Weeeeeeee!!!!"

Eren reached to the bottom first and suddenly Armin ran into (name) and they started rolling over each other into the grass.

Once they made it back down with Eren, everyone started laughing in joy.

"Again, again!" Cheered (name). And again they did.


End file.
